ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
COF IX: Extreme Edition
COF: The CLASH of Fighters IX: Extreme Edition is a remake of The CLASH of Fighters IX made by Disney & SNK. It features new teams, a new visual layout, new game balancing, new desperation moves and spliced artwork during super attacks. Several teams have a different theme from their previous appearances, and many teams have brand new compositions written for them. Like in The CLASH of Fighters V: Summer Match 2010, this game also includes a adaption of the original version and a gallery of the older illustrations made by Nona, but only on PS3 version. The main illustrations for this game were done by Hiroaki. The soundtrack has been completely redone and is composed by Yasufumi Fukuda, Makoto Asai, Teruo Konishi, and a new arranger named Two-Five. The game was released on February 26, 2017 for the PlayStation 4 in Japan and was released as a download for the Xbox Live Arcade network on November 3, 2017. The Nintendo Switch version of the game, initially released for the arcades, has been released on July 18, 2017, and for Humble Bundle, in August 9, 2017. Like the Xbox Live version, not includes the PS3 version. Due to balance changes introduced for the 2017 Super Battle Opera tournament, an updated version of the game was released for PlayStation 4 called ''The CLASH of Fighters IX: Scream Edition ''on September 29, 2017. The hidden boss characters have been disabled (although, with a save modified from the original game, can still be played) and new balance adjustments for several characters have been made. The game is otherwise the same. Gameplay The gameplay in The CLASH of Fighters IX: Extreme Edition is the same as The CLASH of Fighters IX, except that the HSDM command has been simplified without needing a series of button presses. Playable Characters Alex Team * Alex Raven * Hyde * Nadia Cassel Tri-State Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi / "2nd Dimension" * Takeru Yin * Kenshido Fighters History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Liu Feilin World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaru Fuuma *Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Eri Kasamoto Undercover Cops Team *Rock Howard *Matt Gable *Rosa Felmonde / "Cursed Rosa" Gals Fighters Team *B. Jenet *Ryoko Izumo / "Ryoko Kano" FH Dynamite *Candace Flynn / "2nd Dimension" Pretty Girls Team *Lynn Baker *Hotaru Futaba *Liu Yungmei Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Fio Germi Triple Alliance Team *Alfred Hawk *Kevin Rian *Jean Pierre New Faces Team / Orochi Team * Jackson Lee / "Orochi Jackson" * Hiroko Mizuno / "Orochi Hiroko" * Little John / "Orochi John" COF IV Special Team *Joe Kusanagi *Brad Buttowski * Kisarah Westfield Yagami Team * Tetsuji Yagami / "Cursed Tetsuji" * Bonnie Rockwaller * Kendall Perkins Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn / "2nd Dimension" *Ferb Fletcher / "2nd Dimension * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro / "2nd Dimension" Monogram Team * Monty Monogram *Jeremy Johnson / "2nd Dimension" * Syo Kirishima Rage of The Dragons Team * Jimmy Lewis *Billy Lewis * Sonia Romanenko Another Resistance Team * Buford Vann Stomm / "2nd Dimension" *Baljeet Tjinder / "2nd Dimension" * Perry The Platypus / "Robo Perry" Vanessa Team * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kimberly Ann Possible * Ron Stoppable Masters Team * Zan Takahara *Kim Dragon * Lee Diendou Milo Murphy's Law Team (DLC) * Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood * Mellisa Chase Royals Team (DLC) *Princess Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince James Mid-Bosses NESTS Team *Angela Van Elerie *Alice Carol *Cassandra Clone Team *Kusanagi (Clone Kyo) *Kyo-1 (DLC - KOF '99) *Kyo-2 (DLC - KOF '99) Single Entry *Nameless (KOF 2002 UM) *Shingo Yabuki *Pilot Isabella *Mai Shiranui *K' *Kula Diamond *Carl Karl *Kyo Kusanagi (DLC - KOF '99 - 2002) *Iori Yagami (DLC - KOF '99 - 2002) Final Bosses * Krizalid * Cloned Nexus * Nexus * Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra Special Boss * God Adelheid Single Entry Bosses * Kensui Kagura * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz / "2nd Dimension" * Karnov / Geerus-Karnov * Khaka Peu Peu Special Edit Teams COF IX Extreme Team *Nameless *Alex Raven *Rikimaru Kusanagi Former Undercover Cops Team *Zan Takahara *Matt Gable *Rosa Felmonde New Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry The Platypus Former Gals Fighters Team *B. Jenet *Ryoko Izumo *Candace Flynn PNF Girls Team *Candace Flynn *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Fighters History Women Team *Liu Feilin *Liu Yungmei *Ryoko Izumo Former Korean Justice Team *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Lynn Baker COF III Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Kevin Rian Shingo Team Team *Shingo Yabuki *Ron Stoppable *Carl Karl Ninjas Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaro Fuuma *Kenshido Kung Fu Team *Kim Dragon *Lee Diendou *Lynn Baker Older Brothers Team *Ferb Fletcher *Jimmy Lewis *Joe Kusanagi Bad Boys Team *Brad Buttowski *Buford Van Stomm *Billy Lewis Glamorous Team *B. Jenet *Rosa Felmonde *Sonia Romanenko Kim Possible Team *Kimberly Ann Possible *Bonnie Rockwaller *Ron Stoppable Another Gals Fighter Team *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Rosa Felmonde *Eri Kasamoto Hurricane Team *Baljeet Tjinder *Brad Buttowski *Kenshido PNF Villains Team *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra *Khaka Peu Peu Orochi Boss Team *Sensui Kagura *God Adelheid *Karnov NESTS Boss Team *Any team consisting of only Krizalid, Nexus, Original Nexus, or Antonio. Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting game Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Metal Slug Category:Kick Buttowski Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Undercover Cops